


One Truth

by Eicosanoids



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicosanoids/pseuds/Eicosanoids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one truth about a lie. It does not last forever.</p><p>A short post Last Christmas story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Truth

There is one truth about a lie. It does not last forever.

“I missed you.”

Clara was circling around the TARDIS, her hands lingering against the side of the console. As if she was trying to ascertain that it was reality and not just a dream. But at his confession, she looked up to stare at him with wide eyes.

“You…,” She started before stopping and letting out a laugh. “I couldn’t have imagined you saying that. Today is full of surprises, isn’t it? I missed you too.”

“No, but _listen_ ,” He pressed forward, taking long strides to reach Clara’s side in a matter of seconds. His hands flew up in the air, jerked a bit out of uncertainty before resting themselves upon Clara’s shoulders. “I missed you. I thought I was doing the right thing, letting you live your life with Danny.  So that’s why I lied. I didn’t think there would be room for an old Timelord like me anymore.” He let out a breath that he was holding onto for a long time.

“I was afraid that you’d tell me to leave if I overstayed my welcome.”

That was a truth. Plain and simple, and more vulnerable than anything he had ever confessed to her. All of his cards were laid out flat on the table for Clara to see.

She was quiet for a few moments as the words sunk in. And when they did, she looked back up at him. “You will never be a bother, Doctor,” She said and he could feel his heart beat a little bit quicker after she had spoken. “Impossible sometimes,” She added with a slight smirk as she trailed her hands against the side of his hips, holding them firmly. “But never unimportant.”

Perhaps those words gave him courage because he had leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. It must have caught Clara off guard for a heartbeat before she had smiled into the kiss and pulled him even closer to her body so that they were pressed up against each other. He could feel her body heat radiating from beneath her layers; the nightie did little to insulate it.

A sharp moan escaped him when he felt Clara nip at his bottom lip and he took it as his cue to let her take control. It was what she always seemed to crave and he was more than willing to relinquish it. She pushed forward and he opened up for her. Always her.

Somehow or another, they ended up in one of the bedrooms of the TARDIS. Her’s or his, it didn’t really matter because his entire world was encapsulated in the form of a short and roundish girl. Clothes were removed hastily, tossed aside without a second thought. What was more important was that there was Clara, who was beginning to straddle on top of him. He let his hands wander everywhere, mapping out the parts that made the most adorable noises and breathy moans.  Of course, he wasn’t short of his own share of low groans and whimpers. She moved like she acted, completely in control of the situation with the determination to absolutely _ruin_ him.

Not that there was even the slightest doubt that she would fail.

When they were sprawled on the bed, his arms instantly nestled themselves around her waist pulling her close to him.  It didn’t seem as though he could keep his hands off of her, a thought that made him instantly regretful for the times he had avoided her. A low hum escaped Clara’s lips as she snuggled sleepily up against his chest, where his hearts continued to race.

Two hearts. And both of them were her’s.

There is one truth about love. It can, sometimes, last forever.


End file.
